Masochist
by tjhanjeol
Summary: Mati di tangan orang yang dicintai merupakan sebuah hal yang terhormat, tetapi bagaimana dengan Jongin? Tersenyum; menikmati setiap rasa sakitnya. exo; kaihun (!) Mpreg


Length : oneshot

Genre : _angst_, romance, drama.

Pairing : Kai/Sehun

Support cast : Kyungsoo, Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan.

**a/n** : pernah dipublikasi di blog epep straight lain karna buat lomba._.v Semoga pada suka dan rnr ya ; w ;

**(!) BL **:it contains **Mpreg** (_Don't like, don't read!_)

.

.

**Masochist; enjoying the pain.**

Sebuah potret kesedihan tergambar jelas di hadapannya. Jongin mengangkat tangan kiri ke udara ketika tetesan air hujan menyentuh kelopak mata. Berniat untuk menghalau tetesan air yang menghalangi pandangan tetapi tangannya tidak cukup besar sehingga membuat wajahnya kini diukiri oleh liukan bulir basah yang sedang mengalir dari pelipis ke pipi, lalu dagu ke leher, dan seterusnya.

Ia membuka bibir pucatnya sedikit, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi sulit. Suhu udara di lingkungan yang tanahnya kini sedang ia pijak itu benar-benar terasa dingin. Sangat dingin bahkan hingga sepertinya ia mati rasa dan membeku kaku.

Tangannya masih diangkat ke udara. Memamerkan kilau perak muram di jari manisnya pada dunia. Pada seluruh hal di dunia ini yang tidak memihaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lirihnya pelan, kemudian mengukir sebuah senyum pedih dengan nafas yang tertahan. Merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, dan itu menyakitkan.

.

.

_Ia bernama Kim Jongin, dan inilah bingkai memori kehidupannya._

.

.

"Jongin!"

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali menekur di atas tempat tidur dengan guling dalam pelukan. Ia menggumamkan sebuah rengek ketika tubuhnya diguncang oleh sang ayah.

Ayahnya tercinta.

"Oh, ayolah. Hari Senin adalah hari yang baik untuk memulai segala aktivitas." Rayunya sambil menarik-narik lengan Jongin. Berusaha melepaskan tubuh putranya yang menempel pada ranjang empuk dan hangat itu.

Jongin menggumamkan sesuatu yang samar terdengar karena bantal membekap mulutnya. Sang ayah pun meminta ia untuk mengulang kembali kalimat tidak jelas tersebut, "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku lebih banyak dengan appa." Jawab Jongin setelah ia beranjak untuk duduk lalu ikut tertawa bersama ayahnya yang menertawakan bagaimana aneh wajah Jongin saat itu.

Lalu mereka tersenyum. Di tahun yang dingin pada hari terakhir bulan Desember, Jongin menikmati waktu indah bersama ayahnya sangat cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat baginya untuk berdiri di bawah awan gelap, di atas tanah basah, di dalam balutan hujan, dan di samping sebuah batu nisan yang sudah terukirkan indah nama sang ayah.

Begitu banyak yang menyebutkan nama ayah Jongin di sela tangis kehilangan orang-orang terdekatnya dengan nada pilu. Seperti, _"Suho-ssi, aku akan merindukanmu."_ Atau, _"Aku masih tidak percaya Suho hyung sudah tiada."_

Suho adalah pria paruh baya yang dinyatakan meninggal dunia pada sore itu—diakibatkan oleh kecelakaan lalu lintas ketika ia tengah berada di perjalanan untuk menemui putranya yang merengek—meminta untuk dijemput.

Pada usia ke sepuluh tahun, Jongin kehilangan salah satu orang yang sangat dikasihi.

Ayahnya tercinta.

.

.

.

.

Selalu kata maaf yang diucap. Lagi dan lagi. Selalu kata permintaan ampun yang diserukan. Lagi dan lagi. Selalu itu. Selalu mengenai kematian ayahnya. Selalu dirinya. Selalu mengenai kehidupannya. Selalu seolah seluruh kesalahan dan cacat di dunia ini ditumpahkan oleh Tuhan kepadanya. Seolah Tuhan membencinya. Seolah Tuhan tidak mengikhlaskan Jongin untuk hidup di dunia ini.

"M-maafkan aku," kata Jongin terbata di sela ringis kesakitannya. Ia sesekali mendesis hanya untuk menahan diri agar tidak berteriak kencang atau mengaduh ketika kuku jari tajam ibu kandungnya—yang bernama 'Kyungsoo'—ditancapkan pada lengan.

"Aku mohon," Jongin menarik nafas dalam, helaian rambut dijambak paksa lalu tubuhnya terpelanting keras. Ia mendapati kepalanya terantuk sudut meja dan merasakan bagaimana kulit tipis yang melapisi itu teriris cepat, mengalirkan darah segar dari dalamnya.

"Aku berjanji akan membawakan makanan yang enak." Bisiknya yang masih dapat terdengar oleh siapa pun di ruangan itu, Jongin terduduk di lantai sambil menggapai-gapai dinding untuk membantunya berdiri. "M-mungkin aku akan mencari pekerjaan tambahan lain—"

"Tidak usah! Semua hal yang kau lakukan itu sia-sia. Lagipula aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Kau itu seperti—"

Jongin menutup kedua telinganya.

Pada detik itu juga ia berdoa pada Tuhan agar indera pendengarannya tidak dapat berfungsi ketika serpihan makna tak berhati dari mulut Kyungsoo hendak diucap. Makna yang terdiri dari rangkaian kata dan membentuk sebuah kalimat menyakitkan.

"—aib di dunia ini."

Lalu pada malam itu, ia biarkan tubuhnya disakiti. Ia biarkan wajah indahnya ternodai oleh gurat merah dan lebam kebiruan. Ia biarkan dirinya dikoyak dalam kesiksaan.

"_Jongin-a_," nada itu begitu mencekam dan mengancam, "kau sudah dewasa." Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menelusuri kulit halus pipi Jongin dengan sidik ibu jarinya dan menyeringai. Menggantikan ekspresi muramnya dengan ekspresi lain yang tidak dapat dibaca oleh Jongin. "Aku merindukan ayahmu, dan kau mengingatkanku padanya."

Berpikir bahwa hidupnya benar-benar merupakan sebuah kutukan ketika Kyungsoo mulai menautkan bibir mereka satu sama lain, membuka kancing seragam sekolah musim dingin milik Jongin, melupakan hubungan apa yang ia dan putranya miliki.

Dan pada malam itu juga Jongin membiarkan kesuciannya direnggut paksa oleh sang ibu di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _sayang_." Bisik Kyungsoo pada telinga kanan Jongin dengan seduktif sambil membekap mulut dan menggenggami tubuh Jongin yang meronta—meminta untuk dibebaskan.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana Jongdae-teman satu kelasnya menangis ketika mengetahui kedua orangtuanya memberikan sebuah telepon genggam baru sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Seperti Jongin yang kini sedang menangis dalam sunyi setelah mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun terburuk dari sang ibu.

_"Aku mencintaimu, umma."_ Kata Jongin dua belas tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih berumur lima tahun. Dan rasa cinta itu takkan pernah pudar sampai kapan pun meski sang ibu kini bahkan telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar yang paling hina padanya.

_Aku mencintaimu, umma._

Memang Jongin sungguh tulus akan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Teriknya sinar matahari menusuk mata Jongin di pagi menjelang siang itu. Tangannya di angkat ke atas wajah untuk menghalangi cahaya sang surya yang masuk dari balik kaca jendela besar sana. Ia pun bangkit untuk kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tujuan mengembalikan kesadarannya penuh.

Dapat dirasa beberapa menit berlalu dan kesadarannya mulai kembali seperti semula, Jongin berjalan ke arah kamar mandi setelah mengambil asal sehelai handuk yang menggantung di dekat ambang pintunya.

Guyuran air dingin pada hari yang juga dingin itu dapat setidaknya sedikit menyegarkan pikiran. Ia membilas rambut hitam kecoklatannya dengan air yang dialirkan dari sebuah pancuran bergagang besi mengkilau. Jongin menghabiskan dirinya untuk membersihkan tubuh selama lima belas menit di dalam kamar mandi. Hal yang paling banyak ia lakukan ketika itu adalah merenungi kembali kesalahan apa saja yang telah diperbuat. Tetapi Jongin pun cepat-cepat menepis seluruh pikiran mengenai renungan tersebut ketika menyadari bahwa kesalahan yang diperbuatnya sudah terlalu banyak.

Kaki dilangkahkan ke arah di mana terdapat jendela besar menghadap lalu lintas kota. Ia mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak asal di atas lantai kemudian membaca selembar catatan bertuliskan,

_Hangatkan spaghetti bolognaise yang ada di dalam lemari es._

_Dan aku memberimu bonus kali ini! _

_P.S Aku mohon jangan menghilang lagi. Love you._

_-Luhan_

.

.

Jongin mengambil segulung lembaran uang yang tersimpan tak jauh dari catatan tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung celana, ia kemudian memakai pakaiannya lalu keluar dari _apartment_ itu, tanpa menghiraukan makanan yang telah dibuat oleh salah satu kliennya.

Kim Jongin. Terkenal sebagai seorang prostitusi tampan berpostur tubuh indah, ia termasuk salah satu mainan favorit bagi seluruh pria dan wanita yang ingin menikmati setiap inci bagian dari tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo lah yang mengenalkannya pada dunia kotor ini. Ia merekomendasikan putranya sebagai penjual tubuh pada seseorang yang dikenal dari sebuah klub di tengah kota beberapa tahun lalu. Begitu mudahnya ia menukarkan Jongin dengan sekantung uang yang baginya cukup sebanding dengan harga anak kandungnya.

Dua rasa yang bercampur aduk ketika ia akhirnya benar-benar dilepaskan oleh Kyungsoo.

Sedih. Karena bagaimana pun Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang Jongin miliki dan sayangi meski telah berkali-kali ia mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari sang ibu.

Bahagia. Karena akhirnya ia dapat terbebaskan dari siksaan batin dan fisik yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo selama hidupnya setelah Suho dikebumikan.

"Hai, aku Sehun." Kalimat tersebut membuyarkan lamunannya. Jongin pun menyesap pelan secangkir kopi yang tersimpan di atas meja kafe sana untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Oh," ia menyimpan kembali cangkir kopinya. Kedua tangan sedikit digosokkan dengan tujuan menciptakan kehangatan pada tubuh, ia lalu mengangkat wajah untuk memandang jelas wajah manis klien barunya, "namaku Jongin."

Dalam hati, Jongin mengakui bahwa ia memiliki impresi yang berbeda dari klien lainnya ketika berbincang dengan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau berkunjung ke rumahku?" ajaknya setelah setengah jam berlalu hanya untuk membicarakan diri sebagai perkenalan satu sama lain.

Sebuah kalimat bertipe sama setiap harinya. Bagaikan penghalusan dari ajakan untuk dapat memenuhi kepuasan dengan menggunakan Jongin sebagai media. Terkadang ia berpikir mengapa pria dan wanita yang menjadi kliennya itu tidak langsung pada poinnya? Pada poin di mana mereka hanya menginginkan tubuhnya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, ia hanya tersenyum simpul lalu membiarkan diri dibimbing oleh Sehun menuju di mana mobil mewahnya terparkir.

.

.

Dan itulah bagaimana Jongin bertemu cinta pertamanya.

.

.

Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan di dalam rumah itu adalah menceritakan bagaimana dunia menurut pandangan masing-masing. Sehun mendapatkan gilirannya pertama. Ia menceritakan bagaimana tidak adilnya dunia ketika mendapati suaminya sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain. Bagaimana tidak adilnya dunia ketika mendapati suaminya diantar pulang dalam keadaan mabuk oleh orang lain. Bagaimana tidak adilnya dunia pada kehidupan yang dimiliki oleh Sehun.

"Jadi, maksudmu membawaku kemari hanya untuk melakukan semacam balas dendam?" tanya Jongin setelah Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Aku hanya ingin kau berpura-pura telah melakukan sesuatu padaku ketika nanti suamiku itu pulang." Jelas Sehun sekali lagi. Dapat terlihat jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia kini merasa gugup dan tegang.

"Asalkan kau akan membayar sebanding dengan hargaku." Timpal Jongin tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari bola mata indah pria di hadapannya.

Sehun tertawa pada kalimat yang menurutnya lucu itu. Memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan berkata, "Jangan berkata seperti itu," sebuah senyum ia rekahkan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "setiap manusia pasti sangat berharga, tapi tidak ada yang dapat membelinya hanya dengan materi yang bersifat fana. Dan kau adalah salah satu dari seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini yang berarti bahwa kau juga berharga, Jongin-ssi."

_Dirinya berharga._

Jongin tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya di awal bulan Desember pada tahun itu.

Dan itulah bagaimana Sehun ditetapkan sebagai cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada masa di mana Jongin masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Pada masa di mana ia dan teman baiknya masih sering bermain _video game_ yang tentu bukan milik Jongin.

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin, ia tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi temannya seperti sedang tercekik. "Jangan melamun!" seru Chanyeol dengan matanya yang dilirikkan ke samping. Ia memang tahu betul mengenai bagaimana kelamnya kehidupan Jongin, tetapi akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol melihat anak lelaki di sampingnya itu begitu murung bahkan hingga ajakan untuk bermain pun ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" telapak tangannya disimpan di atas kening Jongin, dan tidak merasakan perbedaan suhu tubuh yang jauh. Lantas hal tersebut membuat ia mengerutkan dahi. "Aku rasa bukan demam—oh! Aku sudah dijemput."

Chanyeol berlari ke arah di mana mobil itu kini terparkir, ia melambatkan lari ketika melihat siapa yang keluar dari dalamnya.

Dari kejauhan dapat dilihat Chanyeol cukup terkejut ketika menemukan ayahnya sedang berdiri tegak dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Pria paruh baya itu memberi ekspresi ketidaksukaan pada putranya. Sebuah tamparan pun mendarat di pipi Chanyeol dengan sempurna, pipi itu mulai terlihat memerah.

Ia melewati menit demi menit hanya untuk mendengarkan sebuah cerita singkat dari sang ayah yang mampu merubah hatinya menjadi dingin. Sedingin cuaca saat itu.

Si pria menarik lengan Chanyeol dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil penuh paksaan. Dan yang ditarik lengannya pun menangkupi pipi yang terasa menyengat, ia memutar tubuh sekilas hanya untuk mempertemukan tatapan kebenciannya dengan Jongin.

Jongin pun tersenyum saat sedang melihat seorang teman baik menghilang dari kehidupan. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Chanyeol yang menjauh.

Dalam hati, kepalanya digelengkan. Ingin menyanggah bagaimana orang-orang menyebarluaskan kehidupan yang Jongin miliki. Ingin menyanggah cerita yang dilebih-lebihkan itu. Ingin menyanggah cerita yang kebenarannya ditutupi.

Sehari sebelumnya, ayah Chanyeol memperingati Jongin untuk menjauhi putra satu-satunya itu karena menganggap bahwa Jongin telah memberikan efek buruk bagi perilaku Chanyeol yang mulai berubah.

Mungkin yang pria itu katakan sebagai perubahan dari perilaku Chanyeol adalah bagaimana buah hatinya menolak makan makanan mewah yang dihidangkan dan lebih memilih untuk menyumbangkan asupan tersebut pada yang lebih membutuhkan. Atau bagaimana Chanyeol lebih sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya menjadi relawan bencana alam bersama Jongin dibandingkan dengan mempelajari teori bisnis yang menurutnya membosankan.

Mungkin. Mungkin itulah bagaimana si pria menyebut Jongin sebagai sebuah pengaruh buruk.

.

.

_"Jongin-ssi. Tidak keberatan bukan bila aku memakai nama ibumu sebagai alasan bagi hubungan tidak baik dengan mantan istriku? Mungkin aku juga akan sedikit menambahkan cerita dengan menyebutkan namamu di dalamnya."_ _Katanya satu hari yang lalu di teras kumuh rumah Jongin. Ia menelusuri pandangannya pada lingkungan sekitar dengan tatapan jijik._

_"Untuk kebaikan Chanyeol?"_

_"Untuk kebaikan putraku."_ _Kemudian menyeringai puas ketika remaja yang sedang diajaknya bicara itu menganggukan kepala dua kali dan menerima sekantung uang yang telah diberikan._

_"Terima kasih telah mengerti keadaan Chanyeol."_ _Ucap si pria sebelum menghilang dari pandangan. _

_Jongin masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Ia meremas kantung berisikan lembaran uang dalam genggamannya dengan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di tepi kelopak._

.

.

Dunia sedang menunjukkan kebenciannya pada Jongin. Perlahan sang bumi menunjukkan bagaimana jati dirinya. Ia memeluk Jongin dengan rasa sakit dan siksaan. Menghadapkan Jongin pada sebuah cermin kehidupan di mana dirinya kehilangan segalanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua bulan tanpa seks, Jongin dan Sehun dipertemukan kembali di sebuah restoran yang nyaman dan menyajikan makanan ringan lezat. Selalu sebuah topik yang sama yang mereka bicarakan sebelum akhirnya akan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan tentunya tanpa seks atau sebuah sentuhan intim sama sekali.

Karena memang begitulah hubungan mereka. Selayaknya teman bercerita yang saling membutuhkan.

"Minggu lalu aku memergokinya di kamar kami." Katanya setelah menelan suap ketiga dari makanan yang ada di atas meja.

Kepala Jongin diangkat sebentar, ia meminta Sehun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Lalu?"

"Lalu aku mengabaikannya dengan pria jalang itu, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada kehidupan rumah tanggaku."

"Oh,"

Sebuah berita baru yang cukup menggembirakan hati Jongin. Ia tersenyum samar dan bersorak gembira atas kesedihan yang menimpa orang terkasihnya itu. Atas kesedihan yang menimpa kehidupan Sehun. "Mungkin sebenarnya kau peduli." Komentarnya asal, ia lalu melirik pria yang sedang duduk di seberangnya sekilas.

"Entahlah," Sehun memainkan makanan dengan sendok alumunium di tangannya lama sebelum melanjutkan, "mmm, Jongin-ssi. Bagaimana kalau kita…"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi pada kalimat menggantung itu. Ia menyimpan kedua sikutnya di atas meja. "Kalau apa?"

.

.

Tiga jam setelah itu, ia menemukan tubuh telanjangnya dibanjiri keringat dengan Sehun dalam dekapan. Jongin masih tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada pria yang sakral untuk dicintainya itu.

Ia tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta. Tidak seharusnya memiliki rasa pada seseorang yang sudah berkomitmen. Jongin menyadari bahwa yang baru saja ia dan Sehun lakukan merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Apalagi ketika melihat bagaimana tidak sama sekali tersirat ketulusan di wajah Sehun.

Jongin benar-benar telah dimanfaatkan, tetapi tidak merasa keberatan karena ia setidaknya dapat merasakan setitik rasa bahagia yaitu telah menghabiskan semalam bersama Sehun.

Ia tersenyum dalam hati membayangkan masa depan bersifat absolut yang terpahat jelas di imajinasinya. Membayangkan bagaimana pada akhirnya dialah yang akan selalu merasakan rasa sakit di dunia ini.

Senyum itu pun diukirnya nyata. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun, membuat ia secara sengaja semakin terjatuh pada sebuah perasaan yang disebut dengan cinta.

_Bagaikan seorang masokis. Jongin menikmati kenyataan bahwa ia tidak dapat memiliki orang terkasihnya. _

.

.

Seseorang melenguh terkejut dari ambang pintu kamar yang ranjangnya kini sedang Sehun dan Jongin tiduri. Pria dengan mata sayu yang dipicingkan itu menatap pemandangan di hadapannya sambil tertawa tidak karuan akibat efek alkohol sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Oh, ternyata kau berani melakukan hal yang sama kali ini, hm?" pada Sehun.

"Ya, aku berani karena aku tidak peduli padamu lagi." Sahutnya setelah ia dan Jongin bangkit untuk duduk dan menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka lebih tinggi.

Kalimat dari bibir Sehun itu jelaslah sebuah dusta.

.

.

Ingin sekali rasanya Jongin tertawa pada takdir ketika melihat kemesraan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja ia temui di tempat kediaman Sehun. Tertawa sangat puas hingga orang-orang tidak akan menyadari bahwa air mata yang mengalir ke pipi itu adalah sebuah jeritan hati.

.

.

Mempercepat waktu pada satu jam kemudian, saat di mana Jongin sedang membenarkan letak kemejanya. Ia meremas sudut kain tersebut dan berkata, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Chanyeol-ssi. Maaf merepotkan dan—oh. Atau haruskah aku memanggilmu _Appa_?" kemudian tersenyum sarkastik singkat di ambang pintu rumah Sehun pada sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sangat terkejut itu dan berlalu, tanpa mengucap salam perpisahan.

_Bagaikan seorang masokis. Jongin menikmati setiap rasa sakitnya._

.

.

.

.

Sebungkus kopi instan diseduhnya dalam sebuah gelas besar putih polos yang baru ia beli minggu kemarin. Sendok yang ada dalam genggaman tanpa sadar terus ia putar, membuat kepulan putih bermotif indah di udara. Pikirannya sedang difokuskan pada apa yang membuat ia akhir-akhir ini melamun atau kembali terbawa ke masa lalu serta orang-orang yang pernah mengisi masa lalu buruknya seperti Park Chanyeol dan—

"Hei, cepat. Aku sudah menunggu kopinya lama." Kalimat tersebut pun membuat lamunan Jongin buyar seketika. Ia mengambil gelas putih di atas meja itu dengan hati-hati lalu berjalan ke arah sumber suara dan memberikannya pada seorang pria yang ia kenali sebagai ibunya.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol." Kata Jongin memulai pembicaraan santai dan menyimpan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Ia tidak repot-repot untuk merasa bersalah karena memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan yang tidak sopan.

"Ya, begitulah. Hanya sekedar hiburan." Timpalnya, pria itu menyeringai sambil membenarkan letak puntung rokok di antara jemari. "Tapi sepertinya," ia berdecak kesal, "aku mulai jatuh pada anak itu."

Terdengar Jongin tertawa melihat bagaimana ibunya menggerutu kesal. "Selamat kalau begitu."

"Kau tahu," Kyungsoo menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Jongin, "aku lebih menyukaimu yang sekarang." Dan putranya itu hanya memberikan sebuah senyum. "Karena kau kini mulai menerimaku apa adanya. Ingat masa-masa di mana aku menjadi ibu yang buruk—oh tunggu. Aku memang ibu yang buruk." Helaan nafasnya begitu berat, Jongin dapat mendengar rasa sesal dari nada kalimat. "_Maafkan_ aku, okay? aku telah mengecewakan keluarga kita. Mungkin aku terlalu terpukul atas kehilangan Suho dan melampiaskan perasaanku padamu."

Sebuah kalimat sesal yang sakral diucapkan bagi Kyungsoo itu baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Sudahlah. Itu semua bukan hal yang penting." Kebohongan. Jongin selalu menomorsatukan keluarganya. Ia memandangi bulan yang cahayanya menyinari wajah mereka tanpa minat, sama seperti ekspetasi kosongnya pada pembicaraan ini.

"Menikahlah dengan Sehun." Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "menikahlah dengannya lalu jauhi aku dan Chanyeol."

Ia berkedip. Ketika itu juga Jongin berpikir bahwa ibunya memang tidak akan pernah berubah. Selalu melakukan apa pun untuk memenuhi keinginannya, bahkan jika itu harus merelakan perasaan putranya; anak lelaki yang seharusnya ia berikan kasih sayang dan ketulusan; layaknya seorang ibu seperti yang selalu ada di dalam khayalan Jongin.

Tapi tetap. Rasa cintanya pada sang ibu takkan pernah pudar. Karena ia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

_Ketulusan._

.

.

.

.

Saat itu matahari sedang akan menyembunyikan dirinya dari purnama. Bukan warna oranye kemerahan yang akan pertama kali terbesit ke pikiran Jongin apabila membicarakan tentang sore hari, karena kegelapan menyelimuti dunianya.

Biru tua. Warnanya terbiaskan di langit. Temaram senja saat itu diwarnai oleh awan gelap dengan udara dingin yang melapisi. Dingin, dan selalu dingin. Sama seperti hati Jongin yang sedang mengkristal.

_"Aku menyukaimu."_ Sebuah ikatan tanpa nama telah tercipta sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu. Seks ikut campur ke dalamnya, dan mereka berdua menikmati hal tersebut.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Hari ini mereka berjalan dengan wajah ceria di antara orang-orang yang saat itu sedang menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan bermain di taman hiburan terbuka. Sama seperti apa yang sedang Jongin dan Sehun lakukan; setiap jemari saling ditautkan, dua buah senyum terpancar indah di wajah mereka, dua jantung yang saling berdegup kencang, dua pasang kaki dilangkahkan hampir sejajar.

Dua perasaan yang berbeda. Dua tujuan yang berbeda.

"Jongin,"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun, "Ya?"

"Aku lapar. Bisa kita berhenti dulu? Kau tidak merasa lelah?"

Sebuah resto kecil pun menjadi tempat pemberhentian mereka sebagai pengisi asupan tubuh. Mereka tidak duduk beseberangan lagi. Jongin mendekap Sehun dari samping, ia mengusap pelan pundak pria tercintanya itu.

_Bukankah sepasang kekasih harus selalu berdampingan?_, pikir Jongin dengan senyumnya yang diulum sembari memikirkan rencana kehidupannya dengan Sehun untuk satu tahun ke depan, lima tahun yang akan datang—dua belas tahun, dan seterusnya.

"Kau tahu," kepala ditolehkan pada sumber suara, Jongin memberi perhatiannya penuh untuk Sehun, "dulu aku dan Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktuku di sini."

Ia diam saja, meminta kalimat yang cukup menggantung itu dilanjutkan.

"Chanyeol berusaha untuk membuatku nyaman dengannya, ia bersedia melakukan apa pun agar aku selalu berada di sisinya." Sehun menyeringai sarkastik lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi aku tidak dapat memberikan apa yang ia inginkan, seperti seorang keturunan atau bahkan lebih. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya kini tidak mengacuhkanku."

"Oh."

Ia tersenyum kecil, pikiran kembali diingatkan pada momen-momen indahnya bersama Chanyeol. "Dan aku merindukannya."

Jongin selalu memerhatikan televisi. Ia pernah melihat sebuah hubungan dengan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dari layar kaca itu, tapi tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa perasaan kesakitan dari si aktor benar-benar dapat dirasakannya saat ini.

Sebuah kotak bludru merah berisikan sepasang cincin perak yang masih betah diam di dalam kantung mantelnya terus digenggam. Jongin menancapkan kukunya pada kubus tersebut; melampiaskan rasa sakitnya pada benda mati. "Aku tahu." Katanya tegas, berusaha menyembunyikan getaran di kalimat itu.

Dekapan yang ia beri pada tubuh mungil pria di sampingnya itu dilonggarkan. Merasa tidak nyaman karena kini Jongin telah benar-benar mengetahui tujuan Sehun untuk memulai hubungan tanpa nama ini. Mungkin memang Tuhan menjadikannya sebagai media untuk membahagiakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sebagai perantara agar Kyungsoo dapat bersama dengan Chanyeol selamanya, atau sebagai perantara di mana ia dapat dijadikan pelarian oleh Sehun.

Apakah Tuhan bahkan berpikir bahwa hanyalah perasaannya yang tersakiti?

.

.

.

.

Udara dingin masih membuat kulitnya mati rasa. Ia memutar-mutar lingkaran perak yang ada di jari manis ketika merasa canggung pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Jongin terus menatapi Kyungsoo yang menangis dalam pelukan pria bertubuh jangkung bernama 'Kris'.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan rasa sesal di sela-sela isak tangisnya pada Jongin. Ia menggenggam tangan Kris erat untuk meredam sebuah teriakan. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Lalu yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah suara semilir angin dingin di sore hari, daun-daun yang menari dan saling bersentuhan, gumaman tidak jelas Kyungsoo, dan langkah kaki sepasang kekasih itu. Jongin tidak melepas perhatiannya pada punggung ibunya dan Kris yang menjauh. Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya pada mereka, dan tentu pada calon ayah tiri baru yang diharap dapat menjaga baik ibunya.

"Jongin," katanya kemudian berlutut, membuyarkan lamunan yang sedang diajak bicara. Suara itu begitu halus namun bergetar ketakutan. Jongin melirikkan bola matanya pada si pemilik suara; Sehun.

"Jongin, maafkan aku."

Selalu kata maaf. Selalu rasa sesal. Selalu perasaan yang sama yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang pada Jongin di hari ini.

"Aku juga. Maaf." Kata seseorang di samping Sehun.

Jongin tidak merasa terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri tegak dengan tangannya yang terus mengusap punggung Sehun lembut. Sedang tangan satu lagi digunakan untuk menggenggam sebuah tangan mungil berdenyut nadi yang memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan—

"_Appa_, di sini dingin." bisik seorang anak kecil yang dinamai 'Baekhyun' itu pada umur kelimanya. Ia menengadahkan kepala untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol; wajah pria yang diasumsikannya sebagai sang ayah. Tapi yang diajak bicara tidak merespon, ia hanya tersenyum kemudian meraih tubuh Baekhyun untuk direngkuh.

Ingin rasanya Jongin meminta pada Tuhan agar ia dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Chanyeol. Bagaimana rasanya menghabiskan hidup penuh kebahagiaan dengan keluarga yang dibina dan orang terkasih.

"Annyeong, Jongin ahjussi!" seru Baekhyun penuh keceriaan—mengusik angan Jongin.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut putranya itu. Merasa gelisah karena belum memberitahu Chanyeol sebuah kebenaran yang ia simpan selama bertahun-tahun. "Selamat tinggal, Jongin." Lirih Sehun tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Selamat tinggal." Mulut itu berucap tanpa disuarakan dengan kalimat perpisahan yang sama.

Mereka kemudian berlalu, menginjakkan kaki ke tanah basah berumput hijau untuk pergi dengan rasa sesal yang teramat.

Jongin merekahkan senyumannya lalu melambaikan tangan pada sebuah potret kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat tangan kiri ke udara ketika tetesan air hujan menyentuh kelopak mata. Berniat untuk menghalau tetesan air yang menghalangi pandangan tetapi tangannya tidak cukup besar sehingga membuat wajahnya kini diukiri oleh liukan bulir basah yang sedang mengalir dari pelipis ke pipi, lalu dagu ke leher, dan seterusnya.

Ia membuka bibir pucatnya sedikit, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi sulit. Suhu udara di lingkungan yang tanahnya kini sedang dipijak itu benar-benar terasa dingin. Sangat dingin bahkan hingga sepertinya ia mati rasa dan membeku kaku.

Tangan itu masih diangkat ke udara. Memamerkan kilau perak muram di jari manisnya pada dunia. Pada seluruh hal di dunia ini yang tidak memihaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lirihnya pelan, kemudian mengukir sebuah senyum pedih dengan nafas yang tertahan. Merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, dan itu menyakitkan. Terasa sangat sakit hingga sebuah sentuhan di pundaknya tidak ia sadari telah bertengger cukup lama. Jongin menolehkan kepala untuk dihadapkan pada si pemilik tangan.

"Jangan merasa sedih hanya karena kau tidak dapat memilikinya, kau masih memiliki Tuhan untuk disyukuri." Ucapnya lalu berjalan satu langkah mendekati Jongin.

Kening dikerutkan saat berusaha mencerna kalimat aneh tersebut. Jongin menoleh ke kiri. Ia menjilat bibir kering pucatnya sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti, appa." pada Suho yang kini sedang tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka saat itu berdiri berdampingan, menghadap sebuah batu nisan dengan nama lengkap Jongin yang terpahat jelas di atasnya.

.

.

.

.

_Enam tahun yang lalu_.

Cuaca dan warnanya masih memang selalu terlihat sama bagi Jongin. Hitam dan putih. Atau putih keabuan. Selalu warna gelap yang sama.

Dua bulan telah berlalu dari hari itu. Dari hari di mana ia hendak melamar cinta pertamanya. Hendak memasang lingkaran perak indah ke jari manis Sehun.

Jongin mengundurkan dirinya dari hubungan itu. Ia mulai menghindari Sehun sebelum ia yang dihindari. Boleh 'kan sekali-kali ia yang menyakiti orang lain? Atau bahkan sebenarnya Sehun tidak merasa tersakiti sama sekali atas ketidakhadiran Jongin dalam hidupnya lagi?

Mereka sesekali mengirimi pesan singkat dari telepon genggam hanya untuk menanyakan kabar masing-masing atau apa yang sedang dilakukan atau adakah sebuah berita penting untuk diberitahu.

Seperti saat ini. Seperti saat Jongin yang kini sedang mengetikkan sebuah kata 'Selamat' pada Sehun atas berita gembiranya karena telah dapat memberikan apa yang telah Chanyeol inginkan.

_Aku dinyatakan positif hamil._ Ia membaca kalimat pesan dari Sehun tersebut untuk yang kesekian kali.

Dan biasanya mereka akan saling bertukar berita untuk diberitahukan. Tetapi Jongin memutuskan untuk kali ini mungkin ia tidak akan memberitahukan berita mengenai dirinya yang mengidap penyakit AIDS pada Sehun.

Ia dapat bernafas lega setelah melihat bagaimana cerianya suasana hati Sehun pagi ini dan bagaimana tubuh pria itu terlihat sehat yang menandakan bahwa virus di dalam tubuh Jongin tidak tertularkan.

Tetapi ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang mengganjal ketika mengingat permintaan ibunya untuk meminang Sehun tidak dapat dipenuhi. Ia tidak dapat membuat ibunya bersama dengan orang yang dikasihi. Tidak dapat membuat Kyungsoo bersama dengan Chanyeol, dan Jongin bersyukur akan hal itu karena setidaknya ia telah membahagiakan dua orang sekaligus dalam hidupnya. Sehun, orang yang dicintainya. Dan Chanyeol, teman baiknya.

Setetes air mata yang mengalir ke pipi tirusnya itu ia seka. Buku jarinya yang memutih tetap mati rasa ketika bersentuhan dengan cairan bening hangat tersebut.

Kantung matanya menghitam. Bibir keringnya memucat. Ia kemudian terbatuk.

Baru saja Jongin diguyur gerimis kecil selama lima belas menit, ia mendapati suhu tubuhnya terasa hangat karena demam yang langsung menyerang. Sistem imunnya melemah akibat penyakit yang diderita, ia kembali tersenyum dalam hati mengingat kenyataan bahwa kini tubuhnya pun terlihat dan terasa menyedihkan.

Beberapa langkah dan ia menemukan dirinya sedang berdiri tanpa minat dengan kepala ditolehkan ke kiri, menatapi cahaya yang membutakan pengelihatannya. Menghadap pada sebuah kendaraan yang melaju kencang ke arahnya tanpa terdengar bunyi klakson untuk memperingati secara sengaja.

Jadi ia pun hanya diam dan menunggu dengan mata tertutup. Hingga akhirnya sebuah hantaman keras dapat dirasakan dan mengirim rasa sakit ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Bagaikan seorang masokis Jongin tersenyum ketika terbaring tak berdaya di atas aspal keras jalan raya yang basah karena guyuran hujan. Ia tersenyum—menikmati keadaannya saat ini. Tersenyum ketika aspal keras itu tergantikan oleh sepasang telapak tangan mungil yang menyangga kepalanya. Samar-samar Jongin mendengar,

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maaf—"

dari mulut yang bibirnya pernah ia rasakan itu. Maka Jongin membuka matanya sehingga menampilkan Sehun yang sedang menangis dalam hujan dengan sebuah senjata api dalam genggaman.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali pada Chanyeol. Maaf," ia terisak lalu mendekatkan pistol dalam genggamannya ke pelipis kiri Jongin, "aku tidak dapat hidup dengan orang sepertimu terus menerus. Aku tidak ingin teringat padamu."

Pukul empat sore, di jalanan yang sepi. Mereka berdua masih pada posisi yang sama. Si pria terbaring lemah di atas pangkuan pria lainnya, layaknya akhir dari sebuah tragedi.

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun yang menggenggam sebuah pistol, "Ti-tidak usah dengan ini." Katanya dengan nafas yang tersendat lalu melepaskan senjata api tersebut dari genggaman Sehun susah payah. Ia menggigil sedikit, air hujan yang mengguyur serta udara dingin membuat keadaan semakin memburuk. Tubuhnya digandrungi rasa sakit dan terasa lemas, dadanya sesak; membuat bernafas menjadi sebuah kegiatan yang sulit. Lantas ia pun berpikir mungkin inilah bagaimana rasanya di ambang kematian.

Tatapan tak dilepas pada bola mata indah Sehun. Pandangannya mulai kabur karena air mata atau hujan yang terus menghalau. Ia ingin mengabadikan wajah cinta pertama dan atau _terakhirnya_, tetapi rasa kantuk terus menghasut kesadaran.

"Aku—" _mencintaimu,_ "akan merindukanmu." Ucap Jongin setengah berbisik lalu memejamkan matanya erat ketika rasa sakit sudah mencapai puncak. Ia kemudian mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya untuk yang terakhir kali dengan sebuah senyum. Perlahan mata tertutup, wajahnya pun terlihat damai.

Tidak ada satu tahun ke depan, lima tahun yang akan datang—dua belas tahun, dan seterusnya.

"J-Jongin, aku—maaf." Ia berucap terbata karena terlalu sibuk membanjiri wajahnya dengan air mata. Rasa sesal pun mulai hadir ke dalam hati. "Maafkan aku."

Jongin tidak mengira bahwa kematiannya akan datang secepat saat itu. Sebuah potret terakhir menyedihkan dari kehidupannya ia simpan di kotak kenangan dalam memorinya.

Mati di tangan orang yang dicintai merupakan sebuah hal yang terhormat, tetapi bagaimana dengan Jongin?

Apakah hal tersebut juga merupakan sebuah kehormatan apabila terdapat unsur kesengajaan di dalamnya?

Tapi lihatlah dunia. Lihatlah cuacanya yang gelap, lihatlah temaram senja di hari itu, lihatlah bagaimana hujan memandikan tubuhnya; membersihkan diri yang tidak bersimbah darah sama sekali. Lihatlah bagaimana Sehun menangisinya. Lihatlah bagaimana Tuhan menghendaki alam semesta-Nya untuk mengharu biru hanya pada kematian Jongin; bumi pun ikut menangisi kepergiannya. Kepergian seorang manusia yang hidupnya sangat berarti di dunia ini.

Orang-orang yang Jongin sayangi memang tampak tak peduli, tetapi ia masih memiliki Tuhan dan dunia yang tanpa disadari telah selalu menghargai kehadirannya di muka bumi ini.

.

.

.

.

_Fin?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Putramu terlihat tampan." Komentar pria di samping Jongin itu sambil memerhatikan Sehun dan Chanyeol—tak lupa Baekhyun dalam pangkuan yang telah memasuki bangku sekolah dasar sedang mengunjungi makamnya.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana tepat tujuh tahun arwah Jongin telah meninggalkan raganya. Beberapa rangkaian bunga tergeletak manis di samping batu nisan Jongin. Sebagian kelopaknya pergi terbawa angin. Melayang ke langit yang saat itu terlihat cerah. Sungguh berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku tahu." Timpal Jongin. Pandangan tak dilepas dari Baekhyun sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Pria itu berdehem. Sikut ditumpukan pada lutut, tangannya menyangga dagu. Ia pun lalu bertanya, "Menurutmu berapa lama pria itu akan menyembunyikan kebenaran dari Chanyeol mengenai kau sebagai ayah biologis Baekhyun?"

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Jongin menjawab, "Mmm, entahlah. Mungkin nanti ketika putraku telah dewasa." Sambil menatap bola mata coklat keemasan pria disampingnya.

Pria itu mendekatkan diri, ia menekan jari telunjuknya pada kening Jongin. "Kau itu mulai terlihat tua, lihat kerutan ini." Katanya dengan alis yang hampir bertaut dan bibir dimajukan. Si pria memberikan konsentrasinya penuh pada kening Jongin yang sebenarnya masih terlihat sama seperti pada hari terakhir kali ia hidup di dunia ini.

"Oh, ya? terserah."

Sebuah tawa meluncur dari mulut pria itu, ia berdiri dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongin. "Dasar tua!" serunya kemudian siap-siap untuk berlari saat melihat Jongin juga ikut beranjak dari duduk.

"Ya, Luhan-ssi!"

Luhan adalah seorang pria yang telah dikebumikan sejak dua bulan kemarin akibat sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Jongin masih ingat betul bagaimana ia bertemu Luhan untuk pertama kali dengan status antar-prostitusi-dan-klien semasa hidupnya. Ia hanya tidak pernah mengira bahwa mereka akan dipertemukan kembali di kehidupan kedua.

Dari kejauhan, Suho tertawa pelan melihat putranya yang kini sedang berlari mengejar seseorang dengan gembira. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit cerah yang ikut merasa bahagia atas kegembiraan Jongin. Lalu ke sekelilingnya dan merasakan bagaimana udara saat itu sungguh nikmat untuk dihirup.

Tuhan masih membela Jongin. Masih menyayanginya. Masih ingin membahagiakannya. Maka kehidupan kedua merupakan kehidupan yang tepat bagi Jongin untuk menemukan kebahagiaan.

Karena rasa bahagia hanya akan didapat setelah melewati kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

**_Fin._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(*) setipe sama cerita sebelumnya, ya? maaf._.v

_Semoga selalu dihargai juga ;-)_

**The Extreme Parent**

chenma: cuman digosok aja ko punggungnya.-. engga hehe, kasian kalo iya ;_; makasih udah rnr!

AYUnhonim: chanyeolnya kacau/? Iya mungkin nanti dibuat sequelnya hehe

zhehoons: waduh emaknya sadis?._.v krisyeol juga otp aku ko;;;3

: preman mailoboro._.?) ceritanya kelas sd masih gak tahu aku juga hehe.-. iya sipsip, aku cuman bikin yg gak mainstream ko :)

mitatitu: chanyeol emang rada2/? Iya maap sehun dikit;;;

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: hwhw yeol dibilang emak emak ; w ; iya kok insya allah tapi nanti/?

meyminimin: ko seneng;;; kan serem/? Chanyeol emang diem diem menghanyutkan/? Waduh aku juga sebenernya pernah pas fisika.-. /eh maap curcol. Makasih udah rnr!

woyifan: chanyeol semacem hulk;;;/?

Zetta Ichi Kyu: chanyeol sadis;_; kai bandel tapi tetep unyu/? hwhw. Makasih udah rnr ; w ;

Jo alivia rahyan: hehehe semoga suka ya sama ceritanya ; u ; iya semacem temen tapi serem/? Makasih udah rnr!

CHyun: makasih hehe ; ~~~~~~ ;

hsdo2: iya dipikir lagi enak tapi serem/? Ehehhhh jangan dilanjutkan itu konten dewasa/? Dia digosokkin pake air punggungnya hehe. Mau mungkin nanti kalo udah the idiots beres chap 6.-. hnng dimakan? semoga suka ya ceritanya ; wwww ; aaa maaf, udah diotomatisin ko skrg ripiunya langsung muncul tuing! /? Makasih udah rnr ; uuuu ; sipsip nanti ya dibuat!

Mei: iya nanti dibuat sequelnya hehe ; w ; iya keluarga sadis yg heboh/? Iya biar tatonya ilang tapi sebenernya gabisa hehe. Sipsip! Makasih ya udah rnr ;;;w;;;

Griffo205: makasih ;~~~~~; iya keluarga sadis/? Sipsip, semoga suka yaa, makasih udah rnr ;w;

Guest: hnng makasih ; w ; iya mungkin nanti/?

Jameela: hehe nanti mungkin dilanjut/? Makasih udah rnr! ; w ;

Manchungi98: iya proses itunya lhoooo hwhwhwhw. Gapapa kan seksi/? ; w ; makasih, semoga suka ya :D

Park Ri Yeon: syukur kalo suka ; ~~~ ; iya yeol smacam serem/? Sipsip, nanti dibuat!

enchris.727: hnnng semacam serasi/? ; w ; iya dia emang emak yg luar biasa hehe. Hehe maap, soalnya pengen biar keliatan deket banget yeol sama kai nya ; u ; abis kalo baca krisyeol pasti karakternya begitu, dan kayaknya pasnya emang gitu/? Hihi. Sehun emang agak2 juga/? Bukan mantannya hehe.-. iya mungkin nanti yaaa, doakan aja/? thanks udah rnr!

mairavelia: chanyeol emang serem/? Ayo dukunglah krisyeol/? Awas nahloh apa yg dibayangin…. Sipsip, makasih ya udah rnr! ; w ;

nissaa: horror….-.? iya kai jadi target mulu hehe;; yah padahal tadinya mau romantis/? iya semacem idola yg disukain abg labil/? hehe. Aaa tidaaaak/? Ngeliat kris bbuing2 itu lawak.-. ahahkjasdnkj jangan gitu, kasian krisnya/? Mungkin sequelnya nanti ditunggu ya! :D

sari2min: keluarga badai?.-. chankainya kenapa? ; w ; hehe luhan cuman selingan aja ko. Iya emang sarap hehe, semoga suka yaa sama ceritanya, makasih udah rnr!

**A Stranger**

sari2min: eheheh maaf ya kurang jelas ceritanya ;_; thanks udah rnr!

**Egoism**

Manchungi98: makasih ;~~~~~~~~; semoga enjoy bacanya ya

.

.

**Ripiu?** ; w ;


End file.
